thegoodwitchfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Christy32
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the The Good Witch's television film series page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, DaNASCAT (help forum | blog) 01:50, October 27, 2013 (UTC) Adoption Hi. I’ve given you admin and bureaucrat rights on this wikia as you requested. You now have the tools you need to clean up, customize and maintain the wikia. *Check out to see which features you can enable (or disable) on your wikia, including , , and many more. If you have adopted an older wikia with talk pages you can also enable and here. *Customize your wikia's look by visiting the , where you can add color and style to your background and wordmark. *Stop by Community Central to stay informed through our staff blog, ask questions on our community forum, or chat with fellow Wikians. *Lastly, visit our to learn the ins and outs of using Wikia, including , , and . Check out your Admin Dashboard, which can by found by clicking "Admin" on the bottom toolbar -- it has links to all your new tools. Please let me know if you have any questions, and good luck with your new (old) wikia! -- Wendy (talk) 04:57, March 13, 2015 (UTC) The The Good Wich Franchise. Christy32: The message you left ne reguarding ( or Notification ) about any help you might be able to give me I really appreciate, however, what could I ask you to help me with? --LawrenceReed (talk) 17:58, March 27, 2015 (UTC) William Reed. I will not be contributing anything anymore! Christy32: As I stated in the subject/headline section I'm know only going to use Wikipedia,Wikia/Wiki as a means to look into franchise......only. no further contributions.....Thankyou anyway. Respectfully;--LawrenceReed (talk) 18:07, March 27, 2015 (UTC)William Reed. Hi Is there any way I can help on the wiki? I have some free time coming up and wish to be of assistance in editing the articles on this wiki. Is there anything that needs desperately adding/editing? --HarryPotterRules1 (talk) 00:31, June 18, 2015 (UTC) Also, I've noticed a couple of errors that I was wondering if I could change? --HarryPotterRules1 (talk) 00:38, June 18, 2015 (UTC) :Sorry, to say NO at this time. But thanks anyway. I currently working a better layout, etc offline. Plus I am working on guidelines for here for user. Christy32 (talk) 00:53, June 18, 2015 (UTC) hey Christy, don't see anything wrong with spacing. Wanderer23 (talk) 00:57, June 18, 2015 (UTC) I fixed them, Wanderer. Oh, ok, Christy. Can I still tell you the errors that need correcting? Abigail's surname is Merriwick and the Grey Lady is Cassie's great-great aunt. --HarryPotterRules1 (talk) 01:26, June 18, 2015 (UTC)